Assurance
by LinaOso
Summary: Chapter Fifteen: Little Henry horseback riding? Catherine says no. MAYA! THANKS FOR THE PROMPT! Will be a collection of family moments. Rated K plus just in case. Still flexing my writer's muscles. Bear with me.
1. Assurance

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Reign, this work is for entertainment purposes only and am making no profit.

AN: This is my first posted work on this site, hopefully you'll like it! Queen Catherine is my favorite character from the TV show, Reign. I love that her motivation comes from the love of her family, so this piece is for her. I love her interactions with the children even though we don't see them that often. This piece assumes that the only children in the castle are Francis, Charles and Henry.

"Francis, where are the boys?" Catherine asked, striding into the infirmary.

Her son turned to address her. "They're safe, hidden in the tunnels."

"Show me." Her voice brokered no argument.

Leaving the girls with Nostradamus to attend to Kenna's injuries, Francis gave Mary a passing look as they passed by her in the hall just as Mary was entering. Catherine tried not to notice the love in their eyes. Looking ahead Catherine followed her beloved son through the halls of the castle and into the tunnels. Cold, dark and damp, just as she had remembered them to be, she raised her skirts to keep them out of the dust of the ages. A glow ahead grew stronger the deeper they walked into the tunnels. Her servants and courtiers huddled against the cold, candles their only light. Passing her own candle to a nearby handmaid, she called out for her younger sons. Wiggling their way through the adults, Charles and Henry embraced their mother around the legs and waist. Holding them to her as she stroked their hair, she turned to her people.

"We are safe, the count and his men have been taken care of. Let us go now and rest. You are all excused from your duties tonight as there is much to do tomorrow."

Taking the hands of her boys, they walked by the light of the candles up into the castle. In the hall, her people quickly bade her and the princes goodnight before retiring. The nanny came to take Charles's hand, but Catherine stopped her.

"You may go to rest now as well. It has been a trying time for us all."

Bowing her head, the woman said her goodnights and went on her way. Her children firmly in hand, Catherine walked the halls of her castle, breathing a sigh of relief. They hadn't taken her children. Her youngest sons were holding on to her tightly, Henry's small hand holding on to Francis on his other side. Looking down at Henry and Charles, she smiled. They were such brave little boys, especially Charles who aspired to be like Francis, but it was good to know that they still wanted their mother. Reaching the door to the boys' room, Francis knelt and kissed each of his brothers on the head, assuring them that they were safe, that they were protected and that no one would hurt them. Standing, Francis kissed his mother's cheek and smiled a goodnight. He would be fine. Looking down at her younger sons, she didn't know if they would be.

Pushing open their door, she guided them to the hearth so the chill from the tunnels would run out of their bones. Catherine went around lighting more candles so her sons wouldn't be frightened of the shadows. Sitting on the couch, Henry cuddled up to her side and Charles sat at her feet. His cheek pressing into her knee, she pushed his brown bangs out of his eyes. She loved them so dearly. She loved all her children with every beat of her heart. She didn't know what she would do if Count Vincent had… she stopped herself and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back slightly. The Queen of France drew her princes closer to her, hoping that their presence would ease her heart and mind. Her mouth turned up in a smile, Charles was twisting her rings again. He'd always done it, for as long as she could remember. When they were at parties, when they were reading together, when he came in from a nightmare he would twist her rings. He did so now, so unknowingly that it lifted her heart. His big brown eyes looked up at her and saw concern in his eyes.

"Mother, you look sad, are you sad?" When had he grown up to notice?

She bent to kiss his head. "No, dearest, I'm not sad. You make me happy." She smiled the smile she reserved for her children, bright and beaming and real.

The prince at her side shifted to look at her better. "Do I make Mother happy, too?" Henry asked, tilting his blonde little head.

"Of course you do, my love." She kissed his forehead in the comforting way that only mothers knew.

"Francis said we were safe, are we safe?" Charles asked anxiously, a shadow of fear in his eyes.

She stroked his hair soothingly. "Yes, darling, you're safe. We're all safe. Are you very worried?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I know that you and Francis will protect us, but I don't know..."

"I will always protect you, I will protect all of you." She pulled him up and gave her sons a hug. Charles came to snuggle at her side. "Would it make you feel better if I wrote to your father asking him to come home?"

Charles settled himself with his head in her lap, Henry doing the same. "Do you think he'd come?" Years of practice hid her shock.

Did he really doubt his father? "I think he will come home as soon as he can." Catherine said as evenly as she could.

"Then yes, please. I think that having Father here would scare all of the bad men away." He paused to yawn. "Perhaps I will write to him as well. Maybe then he would come home faster."

"I will enclose your letter with mine." She glanced at the candles, they had melted a bit since they had come in. "I think it is time the both of you went to sleep. Let me help you get ready for bed."

Henry shook his head, fisting a handful of her gown and getting more comfortable. "I don't want to move." Charles grumbled in assent.

"You've no blankets to keep you warm, my darlings, you'll get cold in the night." She replied sensibly.

"Mother, please? We're too tired." Charles answered, his voice thick with sleep.

Lifting their heads so she could stand, Catherine went to the bed to retrieve blankets for her sons. She wrapped Henry's favorite brown blanket around him and smiled at his mumbled thanks. She did the same for Charles with his navy blanket. Going over to the woodpile beside the hearth, she threw a log on, hoping to keep the room warm throughout the night. She fondly gazed at her two little boys. She could barely see Henry, he preferred to be swaddled completely in his blankets. Moving as quietly as she could towards the door, she turned at Charles's sleepy voice.

"Mother, come back, you were my pillow." What kind of mother would she be if she turned down a request like that?

"Just a moment, sweetheart." Fetching a blanket for herself, she wrapped it around her shoulders and resituated herself as the pillow for her sons.

Later in the morning, the nanny came in to wake the young princes. The sight that greeted her eyes was a surprise. There on the couch before the hearth was Her Majesty, Queen Catherine of France with both Prince Henry and Prince Charles sleeping in her lap. The princes looked quite peaceful, as did the Queen. Her hands resting protectively on their shoulders, her head lolling to one side, she looked like a regular mother, except for the crown.

AN: That's the story! I'll be adding more random chapters on, because I just love this family.


	2. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own part of Reign, and make no money off of this work which is for entertainment purposes only.

AN: A second chapter because I'm avoiding a five page essay. Some Charles/Catherine and some Catherine/King Henry because I love them together. The length is mainly from dialogue, which I really like. Enjoy the read!

"What is this?" The voice of the Queen cut through the chaos and all stopped.

One of the maids answered her out of breath, "Our apologies, Queen Catherine, but Prince Charles does not wish to take his afternoon nap."

"Naps are for children, I am not a child!" Charles cried, stamping his foot on the floor.

Catherine tried not to smile. "Is Prince Henry sleeping already?"

"Yes, Your Grace, we have put Prince Henry to bed already." The maid gestured to the closed door leading to the princes' bedroom.

"Good, you may leave." She shooed them with a regal flick of the wrist.

Arching a brow at her son, she beckoned him to her and he came, head hanging. His little mouth pouting, she regarded her son as she went to sit on the couch. Charles was usually very good about doing what his nanny and maids asked him to do. Kissing him on the head, she lifted his chin so that he'd look at her. Charles looked at her with a guilty look in his eye. There was definitely something going on with her son. He never acted this way. Patting her lap, he crawled up into it, his hands coming together to fidget.

"Charles."

"Yes, Mother?" He said innocently, turning his wide brown eyes at her.

"What's wrong?" He fiddled with her rings.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to take a nap." He shrugged.

"You say it's because children take naps and you aren't a child. What's the real reason?" She asked.

"That is…" Catherine cut him off.

"Charles." She said firmly.

The young prince sighed. "I don't want to take a nap because Father could come home today and I wanted to be awake to greet him." Oh, my sweet boy.

"Charles, thinking like that, you'd be awake all day and night until your father came home." She brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He needed a haircut.

"I would do, but then I get sleepy." He gave her a half smile.

She smiled back, bopping him on the nose. "If you take your nap, you'll be more awake to greet your father."

"But what if he comes home while I'm sleeping?" He asked, concern furrowing his brow.

She hugged him to her. "I promise I will come and get you."

"Do you promise?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I promise." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He gave her a bit of a dubious look. "Do you really?"

"Charles, do you not trust me?" She chuckled, trying to keep a stern expression on her face.

"I do, but…" Holding him fast with one arm, she began tickling his sides.

He began to shriek in laughter. "Charles, do you not trust me?!"

"I do trust you!" He squealed, flailing about to try and get away.

"Do you?!" She laughed, he was so ticklish.

"Yes, Mother, I do!" The door opened.

"I'm gone two weeks, and this is what I come home to?" King Henry asked nonchalantly as he walked into the room.

"Father!"

Catherine loosened her grip on Charles and he scrambled out of her lap to run to the King. Bending down, Henry caught him and threw him into the air, much to his son's excitement, before pulling him into an embrace. Catherine smiled as her son's little arms went around his father's neck as a sign of happiness and relief. Henry was smiling as he whirled their son around. Though she would never admit it aloud, she was happy that Henry had come home safe and so soon. Her sons would be at ease, the castle was once again secure, and the man she loved was home once more. She smiled fondly as Henry came to sit beside her, placing Charles between them. His arm over the back of the couch and his posture relaxed, she could almost pretend they were a happy family. Catherine brushed her fingers through her son's hair. This is what life should be like.

"How are you, Charles?" Henry asked.

Both of his parents laughed at his grand smile. "Better now that you're home, Father." The boy beamed.

"Your mother tells me that there was an invasion while I was away?" Catherine had written to him about how Charles seemed upset by it all.

"Yes, but Francis and Mother saved us." Charles answered simply.

"And did you help?"

Charles nodded his head vigorously. "I helped Francis bring our people through the tunnels."

"They went into the tunnels?" Henry lifted his gaze to Catherine.

"It was the only safe way." She replied with a slight shrug.

"I understand." Turning to Charles, the King continued, "Charles, you must know that the tunnels aren't safe, don't go down there by yourself, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Father." Charles nodded. "Do you think the Italians will come back, Father?"

Henry looked at Catherine and they shared a look. "No, I don't think they will, my boy. Don't you agree, Catherine?" He asked, smiling at his wife.

She smiled back. "I agree. This was one man, and he is gone now. You're safe, darling."

"Completely safe." Henry emphasized. "Your father is here now, you needn't worry about a thing. Have you been a good boy since?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Father." Charles responded immediately.

"Oh?" Henry could see Catherine trying not to grin. "I heard that you weren't being very cooperative today about your nap." His voice taking on a faux serious tone.

"Well…" Charles looked away guiltily.

"He wanted to stay up so that he could see you if you came home." Catherine explained with a bit of a chuckle.

"I see. Well, as it so happens, I'm about to fall asleep myself, so how about I meet back with you once we've both slept for a while?" Henry ruffled Charles's hair.

"Alright, Father!" The young boy sprang out of his seat and nearly skipped to his room.

"Do you need help changing, sweetheart?" Catherine called.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine, Mother." He waved, turning the knob to the bedroom he still shared with his brother.

Henry and Catherine watched him close the door. "He insists he isn't a child anymore." Catherine sighed.

"And so he isn't." His queen looked at him in question. "He's begun his education, we've made his engagement, and the preparations for his move into his own chambers are almost done." He stood up with a stretch. "Walk with me, Catherine."

She didn't even try to hide the roll of her eyes. Catherine hated that he never asked her, but told her to do things. Rising with as much grace and dignity the years had afforded her, she followed her husband out of their sons' lounge. The maids she had dismissed earlier were standing at a respectful distance away from the door. She gave them an expectant look. Murmuring apologies and bidding their rulers a good day, the nanny and the maids shuffled back into the princes' chambers. Turning to follow her husband down the hall, she sighed mentally. Perhaps Charles would be able to sleep now. He'd taken to asking for her to read to him at night and would always fall asleep in her lap. She didn't mind, she understood that her son wanted the comfort her presence would bring. Perhaps his father's presence in the castle would allow him to sleep easy for the first time in a while.

"…and how are Francis and Olivia?" Henry was talking and she had truthfully not been listening. Not that unusual.

Thankfully, she could answer that question. "There is no Francis and Olivia anymore." She paused to let that sink in. "Part of the plan to save the castle involved Olivia opening the passage to the tunnels. She opened it for Francis, but when Mary and the girls knocked, Olivia didn't answer. We haven't seen her since. She probably ran for it or is hiding from me. Francis and Mary have been inseparable since the incident."

"Ah, and how do you feel about this new development in Francis's life?" Francis had always been her favorite, it was always amusing for him to see what happened when her golden boy didn't follow what Mother said.

She shot him an annoyed look. "You know I don't like Mary." Catherine replied curtly.

Henry inclined his head good-naturedly. "You used to love her like a daughter."

"I know." She really, truly had. "But I see now that Mary and her whole situation is too unstable." Lying had become a way of life for her when she arrived at French Court.

"And you want to break the engagement?" Another annoyed look was sent his way. "It must be so frustrating to be you, Catherine." He said with a smirk.

"You've no idea." She huffed.

They had arrived at her rooms, and surprisingly, he was waving off the attendants at the door. The bowed out and she knew they were thinking exactly what she was thinking. What is he up to? He pulled open her door and walked through, again waving off the attendants that were inside. Catherine nodded to her ladies as they left, not knowing exactly what was happening. The click of the shutting door signaled the last of them leaving and Henry sat down heavily on the chair at her desk. He kicked off his shoes, got up and walked toward her bed, throwing off his jacket to land on the floor. Not knowing what else to do, she picked it up and brushed it off. Folding it over the back of the sofa, she looked up at the sound of him flopping into her bed.

"Henry." He opened a lazy eye to look at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my nap, just as I told Charles I would." He closed his eyes again and settled himself against her pillows.

"Here?" She was still taken aback by the prospect.

"Obviously." He answered petulantly.

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see it. "Wouldn't you rather be with Diane, or Kenna for that matter?"

"Ugh, Catherine, I just want to sleep. It was a long ride." He rolled over and adjusted the pillows once more. "Join me if you wish, but stay or go, I just need quiet—please."

Well then. It must have been a very long ride if he was taking refuge in her rooms and not those of his mistresses. He did look tired, now that she was looking at him properly. They probably didn't sleep or eat very well when they were away, she thought. Then she considered his offer. The man she loved, but who didn't love her back, had invited her to share her bed. Literally. He barely came to her, and never just to sleep. This really was an odd situation. Shrugging off her outer dress, she placed it next to his jacket and climbed in next to him in just her shift. Without even opening an eye, Henry drew her to him with an arm, settling her against his chest. Diane preferred to sleep back to front whereas Catherine preferred to sleep nestled into his side. Her coppery curls tickled his chin as she made herself more comfortable. This was nice. Catherine closed her eyes and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

AN: I am a hard core Catherine and Henry shipper. I love them to bits, hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Ideal

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this work is for entertainment purposes only.

AN: To be completely honest, never thought I would get a review on these, but hello my dear reviewers! I'm glad you all liked my interpretation of the characters, I think I'm playing Catherine as a mother well, what do you think? Let me know! The last two chapters were a continuation of each other, however, this chapter is just a snapshot of Catherine and the children. There will be chapters to come, I have a few ideas in mind, but if you all have any ideas, I'd be happy to fulfill your wishes! Enjoy the read!

Catherine looked up from her correspondence. "Charles, why don't you go to Madeline and see if she wants to play? It's a nice day out, perhaps you all could play a game?" Her son shook his head.

"I don't want to play with her."

The little prince's mother put her quill down and covered her inkwell. "And why not?"

Charles looked at his mother with a most annoyed look. "She's a girl, and girls don't play fun games. They play dollies and I don't want to play dollies."

"Maybe she'd like to try? You never know. Or maybe you could go adventuring together?" It really would be best if Charles and Madeline got to know each other better.

He went back to playing with Henry and their wooden soldiers. "I've already been adventuring around the castle."

"You could take her around and show her your favorite hideaways, hm? How does that sound?" She gave him her best smile. Her children were the only ones she'd ever really smile for.

"I suppose…" Charles said with a small sigh.

"Just remember to wear your boots, so you don't have to worry about tripping over your laces." Catherine dipped her quill into the ink and began writing again.

"Mother…" Charles whined.

Up went the eyebrow and closed went his mouth. "You don't want to look silly in front of your future wife, do you?"

"No…" Charles got up from the floor, dusting his pants off before handing his toy horse to Henry.

"Alright, then wear your boots." Catherine looked up to his nanny who gave the Queen a nod. The little Prince would be going out with boots one way or another.

"And you, Henry? Have you been practicing your letters?" Catherine asked her baby boy.

Big blue eyes full of guilt turned up to his mother. "Yes…"

"Henry."

The little darling jumped up and took out a piece of paper from his belt. "I made you something instead! Look mother!"

Her youngest son crawled into her lap and presented her with a charcoal drawing. It was a picture of she and her husband with little Henry in the middle and the castle in the background. She smiled fondly at him and kissed the top of his little blonde head.

"Though I do love this, and will keep it forever, will you be a good boy and go practice your letters please?"

"But Charles doesn't have to!" Henry pouted.

"Charles already finished his work for the day. When you finish, you may go play as well, how about that?" She smoothed down his hair. He would need to visit the barber soon.

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Will you play with me?"

Catherine smiled and gave him a kiss on his head. "If you like, darling, now go on!"

Her little golden boy ran off to practice his writing and Catherine looked down at his drawing. If only.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the piece!


	4. Proper Protocol

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work.

AN: Here's another chapter for you all. Thank you so much for reading this story, and my other stories. I'll be adding more to what I currently have and will hopefully add a current piece that concerns the episode entitled, "Dirty Laundry". I think we all wish something had happened differently at the end of that episode. I also have this story in the works for early marriage Catherine and Henry that will be up soon. Stay tuned for that if you're interested! Enjoy the read and thank you once again.

"Quiet, Henry!"

The littlest prince of France nodded to his big brother. They had ducked down into a bush at the sound of people coming down the pathway. The youngest princes of France had slipped away from the watchful gaze of their nannies to play in the garden. Who would want to stay inside and learn how to bow properly, anyway? At the voice of a woman coming down the way, the boys had taken cover into the hedge at the edge of the grass thinking it was one of their nannies come to take them back to their studies. Eyes wide in anticipation of being snatched out of the bush, Charles kept a finger to his mouth to remind Henry to be as quiet as he could. Slowly peeking out through the leaves, Charles smiled. It was his mother and his father walking side by side. Mother was laughing and Father was grinning. Mother and Father rarely had times like these, or at least, that's how it seemed to Charles.

"Charles," Said little Henry with a slight tug on his big brother's sleeve. "What's happening?" The King and Queen of France stopped and looked around at that.

"Quiet, Henry!"

But it was too late. Mother and Father had already heard them.

"Charles?"

"Henry?"

"Where are you?"

Rolling out of the leaves, young Henry dusted himself off and smiled brightly at his parents. He never saw Mother and Father together! Charles came out of the bush a little more glumly, not wanting to be sent back to the nursery. Father was smirking at Mother as Mother sighed and rubbed her forehead. Mother didn't seem angry at them, so Charles tried a smile. She smiled back. He wasn't in trouble, and at this he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Charles, Henry. Do you want to tell us why you're out here and not inside at your lessons?" Even though Mother wasn't quite as mad as she could be, she still had her hands on her hips, and that wasn't exactly the best sign.

"Well…"

"I was following Charles!"

Charles glared at his little brother. "We thought we would have a break."

"So you came to the garden?"

"Do your nannies know you're both out here?"

"I wouldn't say…"

"Charles."

"No," He sighed. "They don't know we are here. We snuck away while they were putting away the last lesson and preparing the new lesson."

"What could be so horrible that you would take refuge in the garden?"

Charles scrunched his nose. "Bowing etiquette."

"It didn't seem like much fun."

Catherine looked at her husband with an annoyed, but amused expression. She couldn't help but agree. Coming to France to be its next Queen, she had to learn all sorts of protocols that she hadn't needed to know as a young girl growing up in Florence. Still, she had more patience than all her children combined at their age. Charles and Henry were simply not the type to stay inside all day.

"Boys."

Their father addressed them now. Catherine was surprised. Henry never took the time to spend time with this children, let alone take actual initiative and parent them for once. This was going to be interesting.

"Even though it may not be very fun right now, these are things you need to learn. Francis will need your help to rule one day, and he needs the very best people to do that. You don't want to let your brother down, do you?"

"No, Father." They said with guilty looks.

"Here now, shall I teach you a thing or two?" He swept out an elaborate, theatrical bow. "A king knows a few things, you know."

"Do you have time, Father?" Charles asked. Catherine schooled her features. What a sad thing when a child has to ask if his parent has time for him.

"For this, I do. Catherine, will you assist me?" He gave her a formal bow to which she dipped a perfect curtsey.

"Of course, my king."

AN: I hope you enjoyed this! This was in the works before I got a review asking for a "Catherine and Henry and the boys" update so I think you read my mind, Guest Reviewer. Your request for "an outing of Catherine and King Henry and little Henry" will be coming up soon. I hope what I have in mind will be what you were looking for. If any of you have anything you want me to address, let me know!

To Guest Elisa, thank you! I was hoping people would like my characterization of Catherine. I haven't written her as we've seen her in the show, but I think I've written her as we could safely guess she would be with her family.

To CocoRocks, I completely understand those feelings. Haha, reasons why I'm writing this piece! If you have anything you would want to see, just let me know J


	5. Problematic

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this is for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work.

AN: Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry if anyone was waiting for it last night, I fell asleep after coming home from campus and just recently woke up. Also on that note, I just want to put it out there that I won't necessarily have chapters up every day for the next couple of days. I have a ten page essay due on Monday and a chemistry exam on Wednesday, such is the life of college students. For anyone who is reading this instead of studying, I completely understand you and hope you enjoy the read!

"Mother!"

A little blonde head, barely as tall as the worktables came bounding up to meet her. Catherine had been looking for a distraction and decided to visit the artisan work shop. As the artists were bowing to her, she caught up her son in her arms. Little Henry was such a happy child, always with a smile on his face and always so happy to see her. Henry gave her a big kiss on her cheek and wrapped his little arms around her shoulders. Balancing him up on her hip, she smiled at her son.

"And what are you doing in here, little one?" She asked, curious.

"Monsieur Jean was helping me make a boat!" At this, Jean came forward with a beautifully crafted little wooden boat. It was obvious that Henry had painted it himself if the bright colors and squiggly design were any indication.

He offered it to his Queen for inspection. "Lord Henry asked for a boat to sail." He said shyly.

"It's very well done." Catherine replied. "Henry what do we say?"

"Oh!" Reaching over to Jean, Henry planted a kiss on the other man's cheek. "Thank you very much, Jean!"

"Of course, Milord, glad to be of service!" Jean said quickly, embarrassed.

"Will the boat sail?" Catherine asked as Henry took the boat from Jean's hands.

"Yes, it does. I have tested it myself, Your Grace." Jean said with a slight bow.

"Oh, Mother, will you come with me? I would like to try out my boat right now!" Henry said, excitedly bouncing in his mother's arms.

"Careful with your boat, darling. Yes, I will come with you." She nodded in thanks to Jean once more who swept her a bow. Putting Henry on his feet they walked out hand in hand.

Out of the castle, Henry ran ahead of his mother, running in a swerving pattern with his boat of pink and green. Its blue sail shone boldly in the sunlight as Catherine walked more slowly behind. Henry's little cape flew out behind him, like his own little sail as he wove his path through the grass. Henry was waiting patiently for her at the dock. Or at least, patiently for a six year old. Swaying on the balls of his feet, and sighing, her little prince really wanted to get his boat in the water. When Catherine finally made it to the dock, Henry let out a little whoop of happiness and sat down to put his boat in the water. Giving his boat a gentle nudge, the little wooden boat floated its way out onto the lake. Catherine laughed when Henry puffed out his cheeks and blew, quickly sending his boat a couple of inches. Turning to his mother, Henry had a huge smile on his face.

"Your boat seems to be doing very well, sweetheart."

"Did you know I painted it myself, Mother? I asked Jean and he said I could."

"Oh, really? You did a very good job. I like the colors you chose."

"Um…Mother?"

"Yes, darling?"

"How am I going to get my boat back?"

"That's a very good question."

Hurrying across the bridge and to the other side of the lake, Catherine assessed the situation. The boat had made it to this side of the lake, but had gotten stuck in the reeds. _And when I need a servant, there aren't any around. Perfect. _Catherine sighed and looked over at her son. He looked positively in despair. The reeds had made a hole through the sail and had scratched up the design on the outside of the boat. All his hard work was being undone, and Catherine felt so badly for her son. It wasn't as if they couldn't ask Jean to make another boat, but Catherine knew that Henry was especially fond of this boat as he was with all his toys. For each toy that he had, he only had one and each one he kept in perfect condition, or had it repaired. The castle dogs had once torn the arm off of his teddy bear and Henry had cried all day until one of the seamstresses could find the material to patch up the mauled bear. Even though he was older now than he was then, Catherine could see that he was trying very hard to put a brave face on.

"Catherine?"

Turning, Catherine saw her husband come down from his horse. Apparently he had just come back from a hunt as his clothes and the wrapped up pheasants on the top of his saddlebags could attest to.

"Hello, Henry. We're in a spot of trouble."

"Father, this is the worst day ever!"

The King smiled as his wife and son answered at the same time. "What is it?"

"Well…"

"Jean the artist and I made a boat all done up in pink and green, it even has a blue sail that I picked out myself and so today when Mother came into the workshop I saw her and she saw me and the boat was done so I asked if Mother wanted to come sail it with me and she said she wanted to and so we came out here to come sail it and so I put it in the water and then I blew on it to make it go and then we were trying to get it back but when we got over to this side the boat had already gotten stuck in the plants and I don't think we'll be able to get it out and Father this is the worst day ever because my boat got stuck!"

"That does sound like a problem." His father agreed, giving Catherine a small grin. "Fortunately for you, I have just the instrument to help us out."

"Really, Father?!"

"Just watch me."

Unstrapping his bow, the King of France fished out his son's boat. With a little wheedling and prodding, the boat came free of the reeds dripping with water and muck, but little Henry took it, cradling it to his chest with the biggest, brightest of smiles.

"And what do we say, little one?"

"Thank you, Father!"

AN: So that's that for the "an outing of Catherine and King Henry and little Henry" as requested by Catherine Woods. Thank you for the prompt, keep sending them in!

To Guest Reviewer Greg: I think I will have exactly what you're looking for about two chapters from now. Next up is going to be a King Henry and the boys type story, but after that will be Catherine and Henry. I loved their dynamic on the show, Megan Follows and Alan van Sprang are incredible!

To smacked lover 22: Thank you so much for your comments, I love the support!

To CocoRocks: I'm happy you're liking the boys, I don't have any little brothers, but I think this is reasonable for little kids, yes?

To Guest Reviewer Maya: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your wonderful, sweet review. I completely encourage you to continue writing fanfiction as well and to perhaps post on here, everyone is so nice and supportive, just like you!

Also, I wanted to include Francis and Mary in this as well, not as extensively as the younger boys, but I thought that would be a good idea. Brother bonding time, anyone? It'll be fluffy and adorable and everything we know Francis to be, rest assured. Oh, I'm Team Francis in regards to Mary, but, I do think that Bash is equally as wonderful. I'm happy that he and Kenna seemed to be falling for each other by the end of the season. There's also going to be a mini-series within this story focused on Catherine's birthday. As she is my favorite character, I just wanted to give her a nice birthday surrounded by everyone she loves. If you ever have any ideas of something you would like to see, remember to shoot me a line and please use some sort of name so I can give credit where credit is due!


	6. Being a Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this is for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work.

AN: So I think my plan for right now to get me through finals is to alternate between writing for Assurance and for First Light, just letting you know. Writing for you all is so much better than writing an essay or doing chemistry homeworkàYes, I still have homework on finals week, and it's horrible. I love my professor, she's a darling, but really? NO THANKS PROF. Sorry, rant over. Enjoy the read!

"Prince Henry, you need to hold your sword more firmly—not too tight! Yes, there you go. You keep losing your sword because you aren't holding it tightly enough, milord."

"Is this alright, Maurice?"

"That's perfect, Prince Charles, just spread your feet a bit more and remember to shift your weight as the blows come."

"I think I'm doing this wrong…"

"The strength of the blow doesn't all just come from the arm, when you move, the power will shift if you move with the blow."

"Your opponent won't be a straw dummy, he'll be moving around too, he won't wait for you to start hacking away at him."

"Your Grace!" Maurice cried, sweeping into a deep bow.

His Majesty, King Henry strode farther into the training yard. It seems as though he had intention for coming to the yard as he was dressed in common clothes and not his full royal get up. The young princes cheered at their father's approach, young Henry even going so far as to launch himself at his father's legs in happiness. His father stumbled at the embrace, but good naturedly ruffled his son's hair before plucking him off by the back of the shirt. Little Henry giggled as he was lifted straight into the air.

"And what have we here, Maurice? A little rapscallion posing as my son?" Charles laughed as Henry wiggled about in his father's grip.

"No! It's me, Father! It's Henry!"

"What say you, boy? Is this my son?" Henry directed to Charles.

"I don't know, Father, but he looks an awful lot like him!"

"Let's see him better in the light, shall we?"

At his, Henry threw his son in the air as the boy squealed in delight. Easily catching him, he put his youngest son back on his feet and nudged his fallen sword to him. Falling over in the grass, little Henry laughed and Charles helped to pick him up with a smile. Maurice and the other men and boys who were training looked on with fond smiles. It was quite unusual for King Henry to take time out of his day for his younger children, it was nice to see him just being a regular father for once and not the king of a nation. Henry took up a wooden sword from the rack nearby.

"Come, come now young sirs, and fight me in the name of your house!"

Charles and his brother armed themselves, and mustering up a battle cry, swung at their father.

"For the honor of the house of Valois!"

Henry easily blocked their blows, lightly blocking and circling around them. His feet fluid and his arms sure he feinted left for which the boys followed, and he tapped their sides. Springing forward with a lot more distance than Henry gave him credit for, Charles slashed at his legs which he parried and returned with a light tap to the top of his head. Little Henry came from behind, and out of the corner of his eye, their father saw and blocked the stab that was directed towards his hip. He quickly recovered and dodged as Charles came up with a slash meant for his chest. His boys really were doing well with their training. Unarming Charles, he let his younger son get a poke to his abdomen. Falling to his knees and lying face down in the grass, he tried not to smile too much.

"Henry, what did you do?!" Charles was old enough now to know he wasn't really hurt, he was just playing along.

"I—I just poked him in the tummy! I thought he was going to block me!"

"Well, he didn't and look what happened." Charles shook his head. "Oh, what will Mother say?"

"Oh, no! Mother!" The men around them were holding back laughs. "Do you think she'll be very angry? It was an accident!"

"I don't know, Henry, I really don't know." Charles shrugged. "I think we should go to Francis and pay our respects."

"Wait, why?"

"Because since you killed Father, Francis is the new king, didn't you know that's how it works?"

"But I didn't mean to!" There was a sniff, he better fix this right now.

Rolling over onto his back, he smiled at his sons. "No need to go to Francis. I'm still King."

"FATHER!" The entire training yard burst into laughter as Prince Henry fell on top of the king. "Father, I'm sorry! Are you hurt? I didn't mean to, honest! I thought I'd killed you!"

"Me? Hurt? No, it would take a lot more than that to hurt me. I'm fine, Henry, I won't be going anywhere for a long while."

From a higher window, the queen smiled down fondly at her family.

AN: This is SOOOOO OOC for King Henry, but I don't even care. If he can do swords with Bash, than he can play with Charles and Henry too. I hope I didn't accidentally traumatize little Henry…  
To Guest Reviewer Greg: Your Catherine and Henry centric story is coming up. Look forward to some bonding times with our favorite royal couple! Anything specific you want to see from these two? Would you like more humor or more romance or friendship? I ship them hard and so I tend to go towards the romance side of things, but I LOVED them during Dirty Laundry. They were HILARIOUS together covering up the Duchess's death. "Then we roll it forward—like my chefs do with stuffed pastry." Ahhh, love that line.

To Guest Reviewer Maya: To address your prompt that you put onto First Light, I really do think we are in synch. Before, you asked for a rated T story for Catherine and Henry, and I was thinking of making one leading up to the wedding and wedding night. It will be a separate story from Assurance and First Light, letting you know. I think you're going to like it. Thank you for the exam wishes, you make me feel better about college.

To smacked lover 22: Thank you for the comments! I really envision Henry as more of the type of father he was to Bash, fun loving and carefree even though he's not that way AT ALL with Francis or the younger boys, which made me sad. There are so many levels to Catherine that I just want to explore them all, and I'm so so so glad that you like how I portray her motherly side. After that scene with Charles after Madeline had just come to the castle and she tells him that Madeline has her own giraffe and he asks if he may have a giraffe as well and she says something along the lines of, "Of course you can have your own giraffe, darling!" Or something like that. It was SO DIFFERENT from the way we've seen her with Francis and….well, everyone. That smile she gave him was a mother's loving smile and it just warmed my heart. I do thoroughly believe that she loves her family to the ends of the earth, and would do anything for them, including getting her son a giraffe if he so asked it and it was possible to keep a giraffe at the castle. In the episode where Clarissa kidnaps the boys *shudder* we see her so thoroughly desperate to save her children, even foregoing the chance to escape France, doing everything in her power to save them…the feels when she kneels down in front of them in the forest and says, "Mary will take good care of you." Oh God, I nearly cried. Sorry, this is a really long note. I just really love Catherine's character and Megan Follows' portrayal of her. Haha, Team Catherine anyone?

To Catherine Woods: I am so happy I wrote what you wanted! It's so nice to know that there really is a community out there so dedicated to Reign, but more specifically to Catherine and Henry. Just let me know if there's another type of chapter you'd like to see up in this story or if there was a different kind of story you wanted to see. Thank you for the support on my finals! I'll try and make studying fun aka: taking hour long breaks to write my pieces for you all :)

I'm now going to keep a list in my bio for upcoming ideas of my current stories as well as ideas for new stories so you all can see what's coming up. Once more, thank you all so much, the next story to be updated will be First Light happening tomorrow!


	7. A Moment of Peace, If You Please

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this is for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work. ALL THE SCENES WOULD GO TO CATHERINE AND HENRY IF THIS WAS MY SHOW.

AN: Dear Guest Reviewer Greg, this was the chapter I was hinting at FOR THE LONGEST TIME AND I'M SORRY I TOOK FOREVER ON IT. Apologies my friend, but hopefully this makes up for it. You asked for romance, and this turned out a little more hint at romance/fluffy than full blown romance, maybe friendship? I see Assurance as a behind-the-scenes type story, BUT there is going to be a Catherine and Henry story based off of the events after the hair came down, if you know what I mean *insert saucy wink here*. Out of the current stories so far, I feel like First Light and definitely Late Nights are going to be the go-to romantic pieces. Hopefully you'll like this one though! Enjoy the read!

Gliding into her chambers like the queen she had become, Catherine was rather surprised to find her husband laid out on her sofa. Unlike with her short frame, Henry extended the full length of the sofa, and still had height enough for his legs to dangle off the end. His stockings looked worn at the toe. She'd have to yell at a maid for not catching that earlier. He opened a lazy eye with one arm behind his head for support when she walked in. His boots had been kicked off and his jacked thrown over the top of the pile. His eye slid shut when he saw her and greeted her with a grunt. Catherine just sighed at his mess before picking up his jacket and folding it over the top of the sofa. She nudged his boots underneath the sofa and took a moment to look at him. The king of France seemed rather put out, if his furrowed brow even while resting was any indication. Reaching out without even opening his eye, Henry beckoned her to him with a lazy flick of his wrist. Catherine took his hand, not knowing what else she should do. He pulled her over to him and had her sit so that her thigh would support his neck. She could've just gotten him a pillow, but she was already being used as one. Henry's hands came to rest atop his abdomen while one of hers lay gently on his chest and the other in the part of her lap that his head didn't occupy. If she wanted to pretend, she could believe that this was them from another life. How many times when they were happy had she acted as his personal pillow and comfort?

"So, Henry." She began, "What brings you to my side of the castle today?"

"Meeting." Was the short reply.

"With me? What would you like to discuss?"

He let out a snort. "No, not with you! With the council. I'm hiding in here." He admitted.

She smirked. "If only the rest of the world knew that the King of France hid in his wife's chambers…"

"Don't, Catherine." He sighed. "I've already received complaints from countless peasants and lords. I don't need this from you right now."

"Is there something that you wish to avoid talking about, or do you just not want to talk altogether?" She inquired, running her hand across his chest to soothe him. It always worked.

She felt his body relax beneath her hand. "I just don't want to hear people _complain_ anymore. Don't they know the entire _nation_ rests on me? Mightn't I just have a moment to myself?"

Catherine nodded in understanding although he couldn't see it. "Of course you're entitled to a moment, you're the King, Henry. You can tell them you have more pressing issues at the moment, you can even tell them you don't want to. You don't have to hide."

"But there are so many issues, Catherine." His eyes looked up, lost into hers. "I don't want to turn from them, I just don't seem to have time much for anything else but the problems of France."

"Would it be possible to designate more responsibilities to the council itself?" His eyes slid shut and she lightly ran the back of her knuckles against his jaw.

"Trust those fools to run my country? I think not."

"How about giving Francis something to do? He doesn't do much in the way of the realm. He could do with the practice. Maybe start him out on receiving the commoners? The people haven't had a chance to see him very much. What a better way to ensure their loyalty than to have the next king counsel them?" She trailed her fingers from his jaw down his neck and back to his chest where she drew nonsensical patterns.

"That sounds like a good idea." He admitted grudgingly. "Do you think that Francis would be up to it?"

She patted his chest reassuringly. "He loves helping his country, and he does want to be a good king. I think that this would be something that he would see as a good trait of a king—meaning that he would throw himself into it and you would see good results."

Henry hummed his assent. "Francis does so love to help. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"I could ring for him to be…" But he interrupted her.

"No." He said firmly. "I just want to sit."

She couldn't help the smirk. "You aren't sitting, darling." She lightly squeezed his hands before continuing her drawings on his chest.

He huffed. "You know very well what I meant, Catherine."

"And yet still here I am." She replied with just the right amount of sass in her voice.

"Teasing me relentlessly." She chuckled at that.

"And helping to solve your problems all the while."

"Isn't that what wives are supposed to do?" He said with a shrug.

"Help their spouse in solving their problems? Yes, I suppose, but I just so happen to help solve the problems of a nation."

Another snort from the king. "Don't be so high and mighty."

"As if I don't have every right to be." A smirk and a raised eyebrow.

He didn't even open his eyes. "I can hear your smirk."

"Your ears do very well in seeing then, husband." She adjusted his collar. "Was there anything else?"

"No, but I don't want to move."

"Very well."

AN: I feel like this chapter is really short, but I thought that her last line was a good ending for this part. I'm thinking of Catherine and Henry at a state dinner for the next part and after that, just Francis and the boys playing together.

To Greg: Hopefully this fulfilled the friendship side of things? I can see this happening personally, but I hope it's okay for now? More romance to come in other stories, I promise!

To smacked lover 22: I never really thought of the boys as a reminder of Catherine in that way, but you have TOTALLY given me an idea. The entire time, I wanted Henry to be a good father to all his children, but not so much. THE TEASE OF THEM TOGETHER WAS HORRIBLE. They really could have been, buuuut "What's the use of might-have-beens?" Sorry, just had to throw that out there. SUCH A GOOD LINE.

To Maya: The story will come soon, I promise :) for now, hopefully these pieces do well for you!

To Bea: I think this piece will be more friendship, if anything, between them. I'm going to suggest First Light and Late Nights for romance, there are also going to be more separate stories that are more geared towards the romantic. Hopefully those will be more to your liking in the romance department.

To demedicigirl: Thanks for your support! Catherine and Henry seem to be all that I think about nowadays haha!

To Elisa: To be completely honest, these stories are to fill up my sad little fangirl heart over all that we missed, I hope that's what they do for you, too! More updates will be coming soon, I promise!

To Catherine Woods: Ooooh, broody Henry? *fawns* LOVE HIM. I completely agree with you. It's such a good trait for people to have. It's not weird at all!

To CocoRocks: Hahah, thanks :) in this scene, I was getting out some old memories of my own with my own beloved sister playing the role of Charles and myself as little Henry. I actually did cry once because I thought I had killed our Papa. That was a bad day for four year old me.

Hello, Friends! Been a long time coming with these updates, but I'M FREEEEEE! Expect more stories, hopefully at least one a day, if not multiple a day. Not sure if I'll have a vacation or a staycation at this point in the summer, but I'll let you know what happens with all that. All your best wishes for my exams really made my day, thank you for the support everyone! WHEN DID THIS GET TO CHAPTER SEVEN?!


	8. Seeing Red

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this is for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work. My version of crazy Henry would have been incredibly possessive Henry.

AN: I totally give up on making a schedule for when I update which piece. They just kinda come to me because well…Henry is impatient and Catherine has a temper, so…you know how it is trying to please these two. You can't, not really—enjoy the read!

Catherine had her Queen smile on, the one that made nobles feel special even though she couldn't care a wit about them. She was leaning in like she was actually listening and Henry had to try and not snort into his wine. That woman. Henry was so glad that Catherine had felt merciful enough to take the seat on the other side of the table. He couldn't stand anyone on that end. The Master of the Purse was probably talking her ear off about inflation and the Master of Agriculture was probably saying something about field rotations. If Henry had sat between them, he would have tried to drown himself in the soup. Anton was to his left, talking about his seventh child who apparently looked just like him. Sparing a glance at his old friend, Henry was amused to see Anton puff out his chest. Pride for his children, hah! _His_ sons wouldn't ever be king, _his_ daughters wouldn't ever be queens. Being King did have its perks. Popping a tart into his mouth, Henry munched happily. The fruit was especially sweet tonight, just as he liked it. Casting a glance down the way, he nodded as his different lords and ministers conversed with one another. Council that day had been particularly grueling. It had been stuffy in the council chambers and everyone had been yelling. He had thanked God for Catherine when an army of servants came in out of the blue to serve the men refreshments. In the fading light of the sun, Catherine looked in her element—out doing all of his lords at their own game. She was so intelligent. Had she been a man, Henry would happily appoint her as his right hand. She acts like it anyway. His wife caught his stare and she—the minx. She had the nerve to wink at him. Well. What was a king to do? Henry lifted his glass to his lady which she returned.

"My lords, you have all worked extremely hard today. Please, take your fill from the table and find your sleep. It is well deserved. I shall take my leave of you, goodnight."

Catherine rose from her seat at the foot of the table, and all the gentlemen rose with her. They all bade her a good night, to which she nodded the same. In a swish of charcoal skirts, the Queen swept from the room. What was he—_he must be joking, surely_? Henry's brow furrowed as his gaze honed in on the Lord Commander of his western regiment. The Lord Commander had made the effort to crane his head to look around the man in front of him to watch Catherine leave. Henry had to admit that Catherine did have a rather shapely backside, but that didn't mean the Lord Commander could look at her like that. Henry saw an all too familiar look in the other man's gaze as Catherine bent slightly to adjust her skirts. His eyes were taking in the curve of her rear and Henry did not care for it in the slightest. Not today. Not ever. Henry drained the last of his goblet before slamming it down on the table. The men startled at this and all eyes turned to him, but Henry didn't care. Rising slowly, Henry bore his gaze down onto the Lord Commander.

"Sir!" Henry called out.

The man gulped. "Yes, Your Grace?"

"I relieve you of your post. Take care as you leave my castle." He waved for more wine.

The other man was still safely in his seat. "My Lord?"

Henry's voice became cold. "Did you not hear me? Did I stutter?"

"No, My King! I just…do not understand." The man shook his head.

"It seems there are a great many things that you do not understand if you are still here in my presence, in my view." Henry's voice dropped. "Shall I teach you a lesson?" The man stumbled as he shot up from his seat.

He bowed. "My apologies, King Henry." The man bolted from the hall, staggering past Catherine in the doorway. Surprised, Catherine looked back at her husband with a confused expression.

He waved her off. "It's of no concern of yours, Catherine. Goodnight."

Turning back to a silent Anton, Henry glanced at his wife as she left. Not today. Not ever.

AN: There are a couple of pieces that are show casing a jealous/protective/overbearing Henry and I wanted to add to the pile. He does have the power of a king, after all. I expect he wouldn't feel threatened, but rather more possessive of Catherine if something like this would happen. Credit for keeping me grounded while writing this piece goes to Andy Mineo and his album, Formerly Known. Music makes the difference. Really. Plus the clocks in my house don't have synchronized second hands so I go a little crazy when I hear them go off. The fact that they aren't in unison bothers me, but I'm too lazy to fix them. Hopefully you all liked this chapter. Francis and the boys in the next chapter!

To smacked lover 22: YES! I was so unsure of their banter in the last chapter because it's so well written in the show, but I'm glad you liked it :) I really think that he would go to her just to have a moment.

To Maya: Jumping for joy, were you? *gracious curtsey* Please do continue to enjoy my stories.

To Catherine Woods: The hand-on-chest thing just makes me swoon. I just love it and will gratefully accept your cake. You know me so well *eats cake by herself because Lina does NOT share cake*

To CocoRocks: Thank you for saying so! Catherine and Henry romance is what I live off of nowadays and I wouldn't have it any other way.

To unnamed visitor: I totally thought Reign was going to be a historical drama. I was so naïve. Once I saw that disappointed look Catherine gave Henry when she turned to talk to him, but he was already charming some random woman at the engagement picnic for Charles, well. It was over for me. She captured my attention from there on out. If I were Henry, I would hide in her rooms too. Thank you for reading my other stories! I have two stories in the works involving the bedroom scene from episode 11, don't you worry. Keep tuned in and hopefully one of those two will be to your liking!

To Elisa: I'm so happy you like my stories. Thank you dearie for the kind words!


	9. Of Brothers

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this is for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work.

AN: I thought this would be cute. Hope you think so too! Francis playing with his little brothers? Yes please. Lots of dialogue be here. Enjoy the read.

"Now, draw the bow back to your mouth. Hold. Alright, aim and let go when you're ready."

THWIP! The arrow flew through the air towards the target…and flew right over the top. A soft, solid thunk into the grass and Charles sighed.

"Francis, I'm rubbish." Charles said dejectedly.

"No, no. Don't say that little brother! Just point down a little bit the next time." Francis knelt in the grass and took out an arrow from the quiver on Charles's back. "Notch it and let's go again."

"Must I?" He whined.

Francis ruffled his hair. "Once more, and if you get it in the eye, I'll have them bring in treats for you."

A little blonde blur knocked into his legs. "Wait, Francis! How about me!"

Francis picked up Henry. "Have you gone through all your sword sequences?"

"No…" The littlest prince of France looked away guiltily.

"When you have, we'll get you some treats too." Francis smiled at the way his brother's eyes lit up.

"Glazed berries?" Henry asked excitedly.

Francis put down his brother with a nod. "Glazed berries. Now, go on with Dax. Dax, make sure he does the forms properly." Francis said, addressing the sword master.

THWIP!

"FRANCIS I DID IT!" Charles cried happily.

It was true, Prince Charles had hit the target. His arrow was lodged into the third ring, but that was better than he'd ever done.

Francis applauded with a grin, proud of him. "Well done, Charles! Let's see it through the eye this time. Impress me!"

Charles drew an arrow from his quiver. "If I get this, I'd like some stuffed honeyed rolls."

"I'm not sure if Mother would want you eating something so sweet before eating real food." Francis rubbed his chin in consideration.

"But Francis, you promised I'd have a treat!" He pointed out.

His older brother sighed. "I did. Alright, stuffed honeyed rolls, but don't tell Mother."

"Just watch this!" Charles excitedly set up his bow and aimed. He was about to release when…

"FRANCIS I'M DONE NOW!"

Henry's squeals had startled Charles, who loosed his arrow and missed off to the right of the target.

Charles angrily turned on his brother. "Henry! Look what you made me do!"

Francis sighed. "Charles…"

"I didn't do anything!" Henry defended.

"Yes you did!" Charles countered angrily throwing down his bow.

"No I didn't!"

"Henry…" Francis ran a hand through his hair as his brothers stepped up to each other.

"You made me miss and now I won't get my treats! You didn't even really finish your practice either!" Charles yelled.

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Dax?" Francis called for confirmation.

"He did, Milord."

"Hah!" Henry smugly smiled.

"Shut up, Henry!"

Charles pushed Henry who tripped on a patch of uneven ground.

"Charles!" Francis exclaimed.

Henry got back to his feet. "Don't push me!"

"You deserved it!" Charles made to push Henry again.

Before things could escalate, Francis grabbed both of his brothers by the backs of their shirts and pulled them apart.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Charles, you shouldn't have pushed Henry. Henry, you shouldn't have been yelling when Charles was trying to concentrate. Now neither of you will be getting treats until you apologize to each other." Francis said with finality.

"Francis!"

"That's not fair!"

"Really? I'm pretty sure that's fair." His tone brokered no arguments.

"But he…"

"If he didn't…"

Francis picked up a brother on either side and tucked them both under his arms and began spinning.

"Francis, stop!"

Francis laughed as he spun. "Mmm, no. Apologize to each other!"

"Francis!"

"Don't drop me!"

"Apologize and I'll set you down!" Francis sang.

"Henry…!"

"Charles…!"

"I'M SORRY!" They cried in unison.

True to his word, Francis stopped spinning and fell backwards into the grass with his little brothers to his left and right.

"Yes, very good. Now I think we all need treats. When did you all get so heavy?"

Eventually, the princes feasted on glazed berries and stuffed honeyed rolls. The Queen was not very happy when her boys turned up to the table with sticky hands and full bellies

AN: Sorry this was so short, but this is the scene that I envisioned. I hope you liked this chapter! I have the mini-series of chapters of Catherine's birthday to play out next.

To CocoRocks: That definitely doesn't go down at Court. Hahha, thank you :)

To Maya: Thank you darling! Gracious, your comments make me blush hard. Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say!

To unnamed visitor: Sorry for the wait sweetling, but I do hope you liked this chapter!

To smacked lover 22: I love writing jealous Henry. So much fun. Thank you for reviewing!

To Elisa: I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I've missed writing this story, I hope you approve of this chapter?

To demedicigirl: I hold onto the belief that Henry could have done this!


	10. Waking

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this is for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work.

AN: Here's the beginning of Catherine's birthday! Enjoy the read!

Open. Close. A shuffle of feet. A little hand slipping out. A whispered plea.

"Henry, no!"

But it was too late.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAMA!"

Little Prince Henry jumped into the bed of the Queen of France, plopping himself right down beside her. Sitting up in shock and confusion, her hair flying wildly, Catherine looked about. Her little golden boy was snuggled into her side with her Charles climbing in as well. Mary, off to the side and holding a tray, looked both amused and upset by all this. Was it her birthday? Catherine supposed it was if all this hullabaloo was any indication. Sitting up properly and giving her sons their morning kisses, she hugged her boys to her. Her daughter in law came forward with a tray, shifting little Henry's legs out of the way so she could set it down. Laden with all of her favorite delights, Catherine couldn't help but smile.

"The boys wanted to do something special for you and they asked me to help. Did we get it all right? Did we miss anything?" Mary asked, slipping Henry the bowl of glazed berries.

Catherine just smiled as Charles took the plate of honeyed rolls. "Everything is perfect, Mary. Thank you for helping the boys… even though they seem to be eating my breakfast themselves." She added with a wry smile.

Charles swallowed his mouthful of roll. "We…just want to make sure everything tasted alright."

"Oh, is that so?" His mother asked amusedly.

"Yes, Mother!" Henry piped up. "See, this berry could be bad. Let me just eat it and make sure." Henry popped the berry in his mouth, his face scrunching up in delight. "It's good! Maybe I should try another one just in case…" Catherine laughed, a happy sound.

She pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Go ahead, sweetheart. I won't begrudge you your favorite treat, though please do take care and don't get any on my blankets, will you? That goes for you as well, Charles."

Her boys nodded their heads. "Yes, Mother!" The boys and Catherine munched away happily at their breakfast, Mary taking some fruit herself.

"And where's Francis this morning?" Catherine asked. Her eldest usually showed up around now on her birthday.

"Oh, he's…" Began Henry before being cut off by Charles.

"Shush, Henry!" Charles said with authority.

Mary smiled as Henry clapped his sticky fingers over his mouth. "Francis is setting up a surprise for you, Catherine. He gave Henry and Charles the strictest instructions that they weren't to tell you about any of it."

"Not even the boat ride!" Charles groaned.

"Henry…"

The little prince sighed. "Oops."

Catherine kissed his head once more. "Well, I promise to be surprised for whatever happens today." A knock on the door. "Enter." She called with all the elegance in the world—even though she was still in her nightgown surround by her children with her hair a mess.

The servant bowed, holding out a large box in his hands. "Your Grace, this arrived for you today from your daughter."

"Marvelous! Elizabeth told me she was going to send it. I'm so glad it came in time!" Mary stood from the bed excitedly and took the box into her own hands as Catherine waved off the servant. "Shall I open it, or would you like the honors?" Catherine gestured with a shrug to her armfuls of little boys. Mary smiled and slipped the lid off, reaching inside for the gift.

A blue the color of the spring sky at twilight with ivory embroidery, a gorgeous gown fluttered before Catherine's eyes. The detailing of the needlework at the hem and cuffs and neckline was exquisite, beyond perfect. Threads of gold were worked into the ivory, giving the dress a subtle shimmer. The blue was a wonderful, vibrant shade, one that she didn't possess in the whole of her wardrobe. Catherine thought fondly of her daughter away in Spain and prayed for her health and good fortune. She loved all her children, but she did worry so for her daughter. The Queen made a mental note to write to her darling girl as another knock sounded at her door. Bidding the servant entrance to her chambers, once more Mary clambered up to receive another package. This one was much smaller, but Mary still had to use two hands for it. Catherine gave the order to have the dress from Elizabeth pressed as soon as possible, she wanted to wear her present.

Mary's face lit up like the sun. "I'm so glad you liked the gown, Catherine, and that you'll be wearing it today. Francis and I coordinated with Elizabeth, and…well, happy birthday!"

Snapping open the lid of the box she held, Catherine gasped. Gold earrings inlaid with pearl and a matching necklace? Oh, it was beautiful. The earrings were reminiscent of her favorite chandelier style and just the right size. The necklace was stunning, but not over the top. The jewels really did go so well with Elizabeth's gown! Giving Mary a smile, Catherine thanked her for the present. Moving the now empty tray off of her legs, Catherine nudged her boys off of the bed and swung out her legs. Giving them all kisses, she assured them that she would be out and ready quite soon for whatever it was that Francis had in store. As her ladies rushed in to dress her in the gown that Elizabeth had sent, Catherine thought about what the day would bring. Francis always had the loveliest surprises on her birthday, and it was just so darling for the boys and Mary to surprise her with breakfast. As she was being dressed and primped for the day, another gift arrived, this time from her husband. A few song birds and the classic canary. Henry always got her a canary for her birthday. With her hair swept up and her new jewels on, Catherine wondered if she'd even see him today.

AN: I'm not sure if I'll have more time to write again today, but if I do, it'll be around midnight Pacific. I always write the best stuff around then. I'm hoping to do a whole round of updates for everything before going back to Late Nights. It's my personal favorite, to be completely honest. Tell me what you thought of this chapter!

To Maya: I love the little boys too! Ooooh, that prompt. We'll see where that comes into play. It WILL be addressed, I just don't know how soon. Thank you for reviewing, sweetie!

To CocoRocks: Glad you thought so :) Let me know what you thought of on this chapter!

To Catherine Woods: More family time coming up!

To smacked lover 22: Yes! *punches air with fist* I'm so glad you think the boys are adorable. I'm the youngest out of two girls, so I don't know how a band of boys would act together. Thank you for that :)

To Beawild: He is, isn't he? *sigh* I think Francis would be a wonderful father as well. I realllly hope that they bring in the boys for next season. I mean…You're bringing in Princess Claude, okay. Cool. Bring in my Valois princes as well, please!

To nainachica: SHUUUUUUUUUSH! Gracious, you're going to give the game away! Definitely some family fun times coming up! I have some sweetness for our favorite family. By the way: would you like to dance? It's coming up ;)


	11. A Gift

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this is for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work.

AN: Part two of Catherine's birthday! Put your floaties on, we're going on a boat ride! Also, thinking on it, it seems like Catherine usually wakes late, so when they finally get on the boat, it's around eleven in the morning. Francis has some entertainments for his mother's enjoyment during the afternoon. He's such a good son. Enjoy the read.

"Mary, hold onto Charles!"

Catherine had her arms full with her youngest and was worried that Charles would tip into the lake. After changing into the presents from her children, she'd been hustled out of the castle by the boys, Mary going ahead to tell Francis they were coming. It seemed that Francis had asked the boys to stall her in the time that she was putting on her dress because her sons had her traipsing all over the castle before they finally got out and made their way down to the dock. Once out on the grounds, the boys gave her a little acrobatics display of synchronized somersaults and cartwheels. They tumbled over the grass in loops, Henry a little bit more wobbly than Charles was. Catherine clapped her hands as her boys gave their bows—Henry did end up falling over at this point, dizzy as he was. With a fond smile, Catherine picked up her little prince and cradled him against her. The trio led by Charles went down to the dock and at the sight of the water, he sped off. He did so love the water, but she wasn't sure it was warm enough yet for him should he fall in. Mary caught up with Charles and guided him into the boat. Francis hopped out to take his brother from his mother's arms before helping her into the boat as well. Kissing her cheek, Francis greeted his mother a happy birthday, complimenting her on her outfit.

"I should look nice, half of this is from you and Mary." She countered with a wry smile.

Francis just shrugged. "Nonetheless, you look wonderful, Mother."

"Thank you, dear." She kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder. "Now where are we going, Francis?"

"That's still a surprise? Well, I'm impressed. I thought Henry had given it all away!" He ruffled his brother's hair. "You'll see when we get there, Mother. I promise you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will, Francis. Mary dear, careful!" Catherine called, seeing the young girl getting a little too close to the edge of the boat for her comfort.

Mary sat back with a sheepish grin. "Oh, sorry, I just haven't been on the lake before."

"Francis, you haven't taken your wife out onto the lake? Shameful!" Catherine swatted her son's arm in mock upset.

He just ran a hand through his curls. "Well…"

"Mother, does Father take you out on the lake a lot?" All eyes turned to little Henry.

Francis and Mary gave each other a look.

"He used to, sweetheart, not so much anymore." Replied with her best smile.

Henry tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why not?"

She smoothed down her dress, not knowing exactly what to say. "He's much busier now than he used to be. Being king is a lot of work."

"Oh. Is that why Father isn't with us right now?" He asked, those innocent blue eyes shining up at her.

"Yes, he is working. We mustn't bother him when he's working, France needs him." Catherine said, hoping this conversation would come to an end.

"But don't you need him too?"

Francis hopped up as their boatman called out to hold onto something as he docked their raft, taking Charles into his hold as he leapt onto the shore. Mary passed Henry along before she too met the land. Catherine once more took her son's hand as she raised her skirts to step off of the boat. There was a slight rise, one that the boys were already scrambling up, Mary behind them. Francis wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders as they brought up the rear. He really hoped that what he had planned would make her smile. He got his wish. Francis had created an outdoor theatre for her! There were blankets and pillows laid out for their use, an elevated stage, an army of performers and servants. Turning to Francis, she brought her eldest child into her arms with the largest of smiles on her face. What a present this was! Francis hugged her back and lifted her off the ground, swinging her around with a laugh as his mother called for him to stop. He settled her onto her feet just as Charles and Henry came to take her hands. The boys hauled her off to the pillows where they promptly fell into the squishy softness of the cushions. Mary brought over some snacks and Francis waved for some drinks. The performers and servants bowed at Catherine's approach, a few of them even calling out birthday greetings. She smiled and waved, once more taking in the air of a queen. Her boys settled in around her with Mary at her side as the first group took the stage. This was definitely one of her best birthdays.

AN: There's still the night, everyone :) Thank you for reading!

To Alex: You crack me up. There's a LITTLE something coming up, no worries on that.

To nainachica: Mmm sexy tango? We'll see in the next part! ;)

To CocoRocks: I hope you liked his surprise! If you've ever seen Finding Neverland with Johnny Depp and Kate Winslet, that's where the idea for the outdoor theatre came from, though Francis' idea was a bit more elaborate.

To Catherine Woods: I love her in blue myself, so…hahha :)

To demedicigirl: There's definitely some Henry coming up!

To smacked lover 22: Henry…doesn't tends to have plans. He kinda just goes with it. That's gonna be a hint. A really, really bad hint, but a hint. Oh! Here's a better one: Catherine does enjoy music. Do with that what you will.

AN: Not sure if I mentioned it before, but the shade of blue that Catherine is wearing is from this interview she did on Strombo. You can look it up on YT if you want, I can't even remember what the interview was on, all I remember was the dress. She was in a blue dress there and LORD HAVE MERCY! I was floored. Megan needs more blue dresses on the show…


	12. Follow My Steps Into the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this is for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work.

AN: The last installment of Catherine's birthday—the long await appearance of Henry! Apologies if you've been dying for this chapter. Hopefully our king will breathe some life into you…er, maybe not. I think Catherine would have _words_ with you should Henry give any of us CPR. Haha, enjoy the read!

"Now, Mother, I believe it is your turn for a dance."

Mary and Francis had taken a turn around the little clearing, dancing beneath the sky. Charles and Young Henry had even gotten up to dance with invisible partners for their mother's amusement. It was dark now, the moon low on the horizon as her children danced before her. Francis had dipped his lady and Charles had stumbled doing the same. Little Henry had eventually given up and gone to burrow into some pillows and blankets. Francis was now holding Mary to him from behind as his wife nodded in agreement. The braziers had been lit for warmth and the servants that Francis had brought along from the kitchens had already served the royals their evening meal. The cake that had been brought out for their dessert had been a lovely chocolate confection, one that Francis knew to be his mother's favorite. Now it was apparently time for Queen Catherine to partake in the after dinner entertainment.

Catherine just shook her head. "Oh, no, you go on Francis, dance with your wife."

"Catherine, you really must dance, it's your birthday!" Mary cried with fervor, her brown eyes gleaming.

"I'm fine, really." She let out a little laugh. "Besides, I don't have a partner."

"Would you have me?"

Catherine turned to see her husband behind her. "Henry? What are you doing here?"

"It's my wife's birthday, where else would I be?" He took a forkful of the cake he was eating.

She just had to smile. "I see you swiped some cake, dear." He nodded as he chewed and swallowed.

"Of course I did, I love cake!" Passing off his plate to a nearby servant Henry then swept a bow. "Lady wife, may I have this dance?" He asked with an air of regality, as though he hadn't just been shoving cake into his mouth.

Catherine nodded. "You may, my lord husband."

"Watch this, boys. _This_ is how you dance." Henry took her hand and helped her stand.

Henry swept off with Catherine in his arms. He swirled her, twirled her, spun her out with the most expert skill. Catherine had always been a flawless dancer, but she always felt like such a klutz in her husband's arms. Of course he'd learned all of the dances she'd brought over from Italy, learning them with an efficiency she had praised in their younger years. She hated that even after all these years and all the tension between them that her husband should still have such an effect on her. His deep brown eyes were black on this night as the light from the braziers and the glow of the moon flickered across his face. She gave him a smile. Let them put on a show for the children. If it so happened that she enjoyed herself, what of it? It was her birthday. Catherine and Henry were pulled out of their little world when Francis called out to them.

"Mother, Father?"

Catherine turned around. "Yes, Francis?"

Francis had a sleepy Charles by the hand while Mary held little Henry in her arms. "Mary and I will just take the boys back to the castle now. Please, enjoy the rest of your birthday, Mother. We love you." He nodded to his father, "Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, Francis." Turning back to his little wife, Henry gave her a grin. "So, what will it be, Catherine? Fancy a dance or twelve under the stars with your husband?"

She couldn't help but tease him. "Only twelve? Dear me, you must be getting old, Henry. There was a time when you could easily manage twenty and be kicking for more."

"Me? Old? Catherine, we're the same age!" He spun her under his arm to show her just how young he was.

She tossed her head with a twinkle in her eye. "Mm, no, you're a fortnight older than I, dear."

"Thirteen days." Henry shook his head.

Catherine dramatically put a hand to her chest. "Oh, excuse me."

"I'll grant that pardon." He countered with a wink.

"Ever so much thanks, Henry." She replied with a slight curtsey as he turned her out.

He twirled her into his chest. "Only for you, darling." He said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Good to know." Catherine smiled.

She'd lost count of how many songs they'd gone through.

"Did you get the birds I sent?" Henry asked after a while.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"And the canary?" Catherine rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Of course." The music had slowed and their arms had gone to wrap around the other. Catherine around his neck, and Henry around her waist.

Henry puffed out his chest a bit. "I picked it out myself, you know."

"Did you?" He nodded with pride.

"Indeed, I am a _master_ canary picker." She ducked her head to try and not laugh.

She settled on patting his chest. "Well, good for you, Henry."

"It is quite a jolly talent, isn't it?" Henry mused. "Francis has his sword making and if ever we go into hiding, Catherine, I'll be the local avian professional."

"Mm, because _that_ isn't conspicuous at _all_ if we go into hiding, Henry." She chuckled.

"I think we could pull it off." He defended with mock hurt in his voice.

"And what would I do in this grand scheme of yours?" She asked, an eyebrow quirking up.

He looked off into the night sky as he came up with his answer. "Tend the house and children, help me out in the store."

She smiled at the thought. "We'd have a store?" He nodded.

"I'd be a poor avian expert without a store of some sort. I imagine it would be attached to the house as most peasants have theirs, I've seen them in the village." His hands on her hips held her gently as they swayed in the moonlight.

"Ah, I see." Henry kept on going.

He had a far off look in his eye before he rested his head against hers. "Mary and Francis would be in the house next to ours with a forge out back."

"They'd be next to us?" She asked, her head tucked beneath his chin.

A nod against her head. "Surely. You could help Mary when the baby came along and she could help with the boys."

"Would you and Francis have built our homes?" Catherine asked as she nestled in closer to his chest.

She did love the way his hum vibrated under her ear. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that."

"Best think on it now, Henry." He felt her smile against him.

"Well, I suppose I always assumed we'd just buy ourselves a home." Henry replied a bit sheepishly.

"What if we had no money with us and couldn't contact my family due to the threat hanging over us?" She pointed out.

"Mm, I see your point." His mouth twisted as he thought. "How about we just put down unrest and unhappy lords and just stay in the castle?"

Catherine laughed, a light sound he hadn't heard in a while. "Sounds like a good plan to me. No offense, but I don't think I would feel safe living in any house you built, dear."

"None taken, those were my thoughts exactly." They laughed together under the stars.

She tried to school her sigh as she said, "We really do make the perfect pair."

"I agree." Was that a kiss to her head? "Though I do think we would've done well tending the bird store."

The couple relaxed into one another as they danced beneath the moon. A quiet end to a perfect birthday.

AN: I AM SO SORRY, I THOUGHT THIS WAS ALREADY POSTED! I hope you all got a little chuckle out of this :) Just a little Catherine and Henry time that I whipped up the other week, heh heh. I got really into one of my other fandoms then I tried my hand at fanart and from there, I just started drawing and…got really into it. Heh heh. I'll be working on some of the other stories tonight and tomorrow, apologies my darlings. Xoxo, Lina loves you!

To Catherine Woods: Did you get what I was saying now? Hahha, chuckle mania for me writing this.

To Maya: Hello darling, I hope that you liked this chapter! Yes, I totally understand what you mean about being able to read in front of people. When I'm reading something that's a little…risqué, my face is just like O_O' NO ONE LOOK AT ME!

To demedicigirl: I hope you liked the chapter!

To smacked lover 22: You got it ;) Tell me what you thought!

To nainachica: This wasn't exactly family time all together, but I wanted a little sweet alone time for Catherine's birthday.

To CocoRocks: Did you like this chapter as well? Hopefully it flowed well…

To Beawild: HERE HE IS! Hopefully a dance in the moonlight does well for you?

Thank you everyone for reading! Just to let you know, when I do the next chapter, it'll be discontinuous from this like the rest of the story. If you have anything you want to see, as always, just let me know and I'll get it up!


	13. Sleep Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this is for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work.

AN: For Maya, from a prompt way back from chapter 9. Shoutout to you! Also, apologies everyone, writer's block and diversions of real life means I don't really write. Please, feel free to enjoy the read!

"Catherine, stop shifting about will you?"

"I'm only getting comfortable, Henry."

"Fine, just—settle in. I'm tired."

"I should think so."

"Catherine…"

"Alright, go to sleep, dear."

Throwing his arm about his wife's waist as she finally relaxed into an acceptable position, Henry let his eyes slide shut with the image of his wife's russet locks set behind his eyelids. He felt her let out a breath beneath his hand and pulled her in closer to him. She was small compared to all the other ladies he'd taken to bed, and always fit so well against him in this way. He enveloped her in his embrace as he always did, and he hoped he didn't smother her too much in his sleep—then again, she had never voiced any complaint. The king mentally shrugged and buried his nose into her curls that smelled of rose and jasmine. It had been some weeks since they'd last shared a bed and Catherine felt a great calm spread over her as the tension released from their coupling reached its way into her bones. With his firm chest at her back and his heart beating through her, giving life to the little spark inside her, a slight smile graced her lips. Her husband's breath on her bare shoulder was comforting as she watched the flames of the candles dance and flicker about the room as she drifted off to sleep. What only felt like a few minutes later, a great commotion roused the queen from her sleep. Someone was making their way unannounced to her bed chambers.

Catherine turned to her sleeping king and gently shook his shoulder.

"Henry."

He only buried himself more deeply into her neck.

"Henry, you must wake up, there's someone coming."

His eyelashes fluttered against her skin as he woke with a groan.

"Help me find something to wear, hurry!"

Blearily sitting up, he took up a shirt that had been cast down at the foot of the bed and helped wrestle his wife into the cloth just in time. Their littlest prince came rushing into the room, tears rushing down his face as he threw himself down at Catherine's side of the bed. The guard came up behind him, stopping at the door unsure if he should enter and take away the boy. He left as his Queen waved for him to go away, running a soothing hand through her son's blonde hair. He was mumbling something incoherent through his whimpers and wails as Catherine pulled him up to sit in bed with her. Henry's arms went around her neck as his sobs wracked his body even more vigorously. Catherine shushed him, rubbing comforting circles on his back to try and get him to calm some. She looked up, startled, when her fingers brushed against her husband's on their son's back. Henry wasn't the most comforting of fathers, but here he was trying to help their boy with whatever terrors plagued him.

Her golden boy sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. "Papa?"

"Yes, son?"

"Papa, you're not gonna leave us, are—are you?"

Henry looked at Catherine confusedly. "Whatever would give you that idea?"

"I—I had a dream, you and Mama were talking and then you got mad at Mama for some reason then you got on your horse and left us." He sniffed and Catherine handed him a handkerchief from her bedside table. "I saw you on your horse as you left and you kept on going, you didn't even look back."

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time, Henry. I can promise you that."

"When you get mad at Mama, do you promise not to leave?"

"If I do, I promise I'll always come back to you and your brothers and sisters."

"I think we best get you back to your rooms, little one."

Nudging her son to stand on the floor, Catherine picked up a ribbon and quickly braided back her hair. Taking her robe, she realized this wasn't her nightgown she was wearing, but Henry's shirt. Sending a quick word of thanks to the Heavens that the hem made it to her thigh, she did up the neck and pulled her robe tightly around herself. Hopefully no one would notice a man's shirt peeking out beneath her deep red robe. Having her son jump up into her arms, she carried him to his rooms. He had no shoes on and she didn't want him to have his feet be cold all the way to the nursery. The apologies came swiftly from the nannies for letting Prince Henry run all the way to her rooms, but Catherine dismissed them all with a regal flick of her wrist. She didn't mind at all, but they didn't need to know that. Her little treasure was yawning as sleep called to him, but he still requested a lullaby.

"Aren't you a little big to be sung to sleep, sweetheart?"

"Not by my mama I'm not."

"Very well then, my dearest. Close your eyes and I'll sing for you."

His golden lashes fluttered shut as his mother's voice filled the room with sweet song. Little Henry was asleep within a few lines, but she finished the song, never one to shirk in her motherly duties. Rising from his side at the last few notes, she stroked his soft cheek and turned from him. There in the doorway was her husband. Rumpled from sleep, but with a gentle smile, he reached out to her. The King and Queen of France went to bed once more.

AN: Once more, my apologies to everyone for not writing. Life has a way of being a bully. I do so hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading!

To Catherine Woods: I'm glad to know you liked the chapter, thank you :)

To CocoRocks: The plans were something I came up with randomly just for fun, it makes me happy knowing you liked them!

To smacked lover 22: YES. Doing their banter is always fun, but I always worry that it's not in character. Catherine's birthday is in the beginning of April whereas Henry's is in the end of March, but when it comes time, there will be a birthday chapter for him as well :)

To demedicigirl: I'm sorry for the lack of a kiss, but…the hint of nighttime activities might make it better? Or not. Imagine what you will at the end of this chapter ;)

To Maya: I love the idea of Catherine and Henry dancing under the moonlight. It makes me happy. Thank you for this prompt! Much love goes to you always, darling!

To nainachica: Haha, is being the local avian expert idyllic? Okay, I'll go with it :) I just imagine Henry coming home from the store covered in feathers and that just cracks me up. Oooooh, maybe an alternate universe chapter? We'll see…

Any prompts? Lemme know! Xoxo


	14. Here Be Dragons

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this is for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work.

AN: I feel like I'm in a funk and don't really wanna do my multi-chapter stories soooooooooo here's another one for Assurance. I'll be doing First Light soon as well. This one's for nainachica from a prompt back in chapter 9, xoxo thanks, sweetie. This is a bit of a flashback piece to when the children were younger. In this, as always, Claude doesn't exist. I still feel weird writing her without knowing how her character is interpreted on the show. So…it's just Francis, Elizabeth, Charles and Henry :) This one's kinda weird, it's the kids at their lessons. I thought it would be nice? Hopefully you'll like it too. Enjoy the read!

Tucking back a curly lock behind her ear as she clicked down the corridor, Queen Catherine de Medici inspected her nails. She was due for a manicure later today, and looking closely at her thumb, she was glad for it. What in the hell was happening there? She rolled her eyes regally. Being a queen did have its perks, but on the downside of it all along with the nonsense and political machinations of being a ruling queen came the upkeep of one's self. Being in the public eye at all times was trying at best. Having her ladies fuss over her appearance was all well and good, but sometimes all she wanted to do was just sit in the grass and the dirt and just read a book. No worries or cares, her children by her side, perhaps playing a game, with the sun smiling down on them all. That's what she wanted, but what she couldn't have. Stifling a sigh as she rounded a corner, she pushed open the waiting door and faced what was second best. Her children sprawled about the nursery, their heads turned as one to see their mother standing in the door way.

"Excuse me, where are my hugs?"

Giggling and laughing, the four of them jumped up and ran into her waiting arms. They were her life and love and everything she would give herself for. Her handsome princes and her beautiful princess, what more could a mother ask for? Little Henry tugged at her skirt and requested to be held with his big eyes gazing imploringly at her. Swooping him into the air before catching him in her arms, she nuzzled his nose with hers before settling him down on her hip. Elizabeth took her by the hand to show her the progress she'd made in her Latin translations. Elizabeth was most advanced in the literary studies, but Charles showed the most promise in mathematics. Francis did well in both, but preferred to be given his lessons in history and politics. He wanted to be a good king someday, and his studies showed it. Young Henry of course, was just drawing and playing at this point, he was still too young to start his studies. For a child his age, he actually did have a lot of potential as an artist, more so than her other children, though she loved all the pictures they had given her. Some days, she would enter her chambers to find a stack of papers done by the children left on her desk. She'd go over them when she had the time and they always made her smile.

"Mama, do you see I even used the correct verb form here?" Elizabeth flipped through her journal to show her mother what she was talking about.

Catherine smiled with pride. "Yes, I do, Elizabeth. This was the one you were having trouble with only a few days ago, isn't that right?" Little Henry played with her earrings, making them jingle.

Her girl gave her a beaming smile as she nodded her head. "I thought it was going to take me forever, but then I wrote the forms over ten times each night since the last time I told you about it and so now I'm doing better." She said excitedly.

"Well done, my dear. Persistence in a task will serve you well in the future." Elizabeth accepted the kiss to her forehead that Catherine gave her and went back to her work as Charles came over.

"Mama, have you seen my calculations?" Charles held up a sheet of numbers in front of her face.

"Oh, I do now. What are these for?" She asked.

"Projected harvest yield, Mama!"

Catherine scanned the page, now knowing what she was looking at to find something wanting. "Did you factor in how much would be lost by unfortunate weather and animals?"

"…No."

"Do you know how to do the calculations for that?" She didn't want him to be put out if he didn't know.

He scratched his head. "I think? Will you check my work after I'm done?"

"Of course, darling. That's what mamas do." Catherine handed back the paper to her son and watched him ink his quill. "Francis? What have you been doing?" Her son's brow was furrowed as he glared down at a map.

"Analyzing a rebel battle to see if there was any way the losing side could have won." He said oh, so simply.

"What are your findings, Dauphin?" The Queen inquired, curious.

Her eldest brought over his map to show her where the old battle had taken place. "The main fight was here, but if they could have lured their opponents just a half mile this way, into the trees, they might have had a better chance at winning."

"Why is that?"

"The terrain that they were most familiar with is wooded areas seeing as their towns were surrounded by forests. Growing up in those conditions, a soldier of this camp would most likely utilize the environment more effectively than that of the enemy."

Good insight. "How do you think they would use the trees to their advantage?"

"Perhaps have a contingent of archers in the trees waiting so that when their comrades made their way back, they could pick off the others. With the aid of the archers and the knowledge of forest fighting, I think that they could have won."

"Francis."

"Yes?"

"Do you know what kind of trees grow there?"

"No?"

"The kind of trees that grow there don't have low-hanging branches. Unless they had ladders, I don't think archers would've been a practical solution." She tapped her chin. "Perhaps some sort of trip-wire traps?"

"The battle was in winter, would trip-wires be seen against the snow?"

"I think that this battle was fought in the morning, so if they were headed towards a rising sun with enough space between them and their opponents, I think they could've made it through their traps without getting caught up themselves."

His blue eyes lit up as he formulated an idea. "And maybe if they did leave a squadron of archers on the ground, they could come up behind the last of the soldiers and pen them in!" She nodded.

"This was in winter, remember the snow on the ground…"

"…would leave tracks to be covered up." Francis finished for her. "I think that could be easily done while the main fighting was being held back over here." He tapped the map to indicate where he meant.

With an approving smile, his mother said, "I think you just made a hypothetical comeback, my son."

"Indeed, well thought out." They turned to see the King walk into the room. He picked up Elizabeth in a hug and carried her over. "Perhaps I'll have you as my secondary Minister of War on the Council. What say you, Francis?"

"I can sit in on the Council, Father?" There was so much wonder in his young eyes.

Catherine cut in quickly. "Soon, but not yet. Isn't that right, Henry?"

"I suppose." He shrugged, giving his daughter a kiss to the cheek. "Definitely soon. You need to know how the country is run." Catherine changed the topic before she and Henry got into a fight over Francis' studies. Again.

"The children are doing very well in their studies, aren't you?" She asked her three eldest.

Charles came over with his paper and held it up for his father to see. "Papa, would you mind checking my numbers?"

"What am I checking for?" Henry took the page and glanced at it, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Mama said I forgot to factor in yield lost by weather and animals, so I had to subtract that out. Did I do it right?"

Henry squinted his eyes. "Is this a seven or a one?" Charles stood on his tip-toes to see which figure his papa was having issue with.

"I think it's a nine?" He replied without certainty.

"Charles, I think we need to set you back on handwriting." Catherine said, putting down little Henry to play with his blocks.

"But _Mama_!" Charles whined.

She gave him a stern look. "If your papa can't figure out what numbers you put down, how will the lords know?"

"I suppose…" He huffed.

Catherine brushed out her daughter's hair as she was still held in her father's embrace. "Elizabeth, sweetheart, would you tell us a story in Latin for your brother to write down, please?"

"Go slowly, princess, so Charles doesn't have to rush." Henry put in.

"Can the story have dragons or something fun in it, please, Elizabeth?" Charles asked as he took up a fresh page.

"Dragons!" Chimed in little Henry as his family laughed around him.

"Alright, little brothers." Elizabeth cleared her throat and began, "Per caelum volat et fumus ignis sicut draco fulmen…"

AN: So, something I didn't know was that Google Translate also translates in Latin. Cool, right? Elizabeth said, "A dragon of smoke and flame flew through the sky like lightning…" Or at least, according to Google Translate she did. I still don't trust Google Translate all that much, buuuuut oh well.

To smacked lover 22: My heart kind of melted when I wrote that bit for little Henry at the end. Isn't he so adorable? So adorable.

To Catherine Woods: Hahhaha, I knew you'd love the little Henry part. Thanks :) it's nice to be back!

To demedicigirl: here's the update for you, Issi! We all love little Henry. He's too cute not to love haha

To Alex: Haha, hey! It's nice to be here. I love those doorway shots, personally :)

To CocoRocks: Thanks :) I hope you liked this one too!

To Maya: YAYAYYAYYAAYAY! I'm happy you liked the way I wrote out your prompt. Thanks for giving it to me! Catherine and Henry being parents together always makes me happy. OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooh, interesting prompt there. I'll see what I can come up with.

Prompts are always accepted. Anything's fine, really, just tell me what you'd like to see!

Also, if you haven't seen it yet, there's a forum up under the Reign category for Catherine that I put up. Go ahead and discuss or go fan crazy, either is fine—I do both ;) I don't know if it's open to Guests, so I'm sorry about that to all my lovely readers who don't have accounts :( I recently put up an "add a line" story thread that I thought that some of you might be interested in. OH! Also, I've been reading The Confessions of Catherine de Medici by C. W. Gortner AND I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THIS BOOK. It's a novel written through the perspective of Catherine herself and the insight is amazing. You really get a sense of Catherine the woman, but also of Catherine the Queen, and I really appreciate that. You see both sides of her in equal parts and I'm learning so much, it's insane. I'm about two-thirds of the way through, but YOWZAH. What a book. I still can't get over it. It's around one in the morning, where I am, and I'm probably about to post this and read more because IT'S JUST THAT GOOD.


	15. Family Outing

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Reign, this is for entertainment purposes only and I have never made a cent from this work.

AN: I got an annoying text message this morning as I was trying to sleep, so…here I am trying to banish all annoyances away with some fanfiction, because let's be real. Fanfiction makes my day. Love to Guest Reviewer Maya for this prompt. Xoxo, love you so much sweetie! Also, in this, just go with the fact that I'm pretending that Charles is much older than Henry. In the show I think Charles is around eight and Henry five, for this, just imagine Charles is ten or eleven and Henry still five. Enjoy the read!

"_What_ did you just say?"

"I—I was just saying that Prince Henry looked rather adorable in his riding clothes when I saw him earlier today, begging your pardon, Your Grace."

"When was this?"

"An hour or so ago? The little prince was with his father, the King, and Prince Charles. They all seemed to be headed to the stables…"

"You're dismissed, take this with you."

Retrieving the tray, the servant bowed out of the room, fearful of what she'd just said. Had she offended Queen Catherine? Tucking the tray beneath her arm, the servant booked it down to the kitchens hoping to find somewhere to hide. Her Majesty did _not_ seem pleased, and indeed she was not. Inside of her rooms, Catherine was rummaging around her closet for her cloak with a thousand thoughts streaming through her mind at once. He couldn't possibly be so daft… Had Henry really taken their youngest son out riding? Riding of all things? He wasn't possibly big enough for a pony, let alone a horse. He'd fall off and hurt himself, or worse, the horse would crush him beneath its hooves. With that horrible thought in her mind, she was Catherine a mother, and Queen Catherine no longer. Whipping on the cloak, she sped through the castle down to the stables. The air was cold, stinging her cheeks. Had her boys been out in this weather for an hour without proper attire? Oh, she'd flay her husband alive if one of the boys became ill due to their father's lack of common sense. Henry was known to go about the castle in naught but a light shirt and some trousers even on the coldest of wintry days—supposedly to show off his manliness. Manliness indeed until he came across a room with a fire. He'd be huddled there for a long while trying to force the warmth back in his fingers. She rolled her eyes. Honestly.

The telltale whinny of horses led her down the right frost covered path to the stables. Groomsmen bowing left and right, Catherine found her husband and sons in the middle training area. Charles was by himself on a pony doing laps while her youngest was before his father on the saddle of Henry's most pleasant footed mare. She sent thanks up to God that her sons were properly clothed. Charles waved to his mother, even kissing her from up on his horse when he passed her by. Her King looked up at this and gave her a little nod of acknowledgement. She was glad to see that both of her husband's arms were around their son as little Henry held the reins in his gloved hands. Walking up to both of her Henrys, she patted the nose of the horse, an old friend, and watched as her son parroted back to his father the different parts of the saddle and bridle. They were really only just sitting on the mare with Henry telling the little one things to know about horses. Catherine couldn't be that mad, they weren't going anywhere and Henry seemed to be keeping their son as safe as could be.

"Alright, I think that's quite enough." Though she had no issue with the boys in the training yard, they had been out for more than an hour in the cold.

"Mama…"

"Catherine…"

Both of her Henrys whined at the same time. Her golden boy giggled.

"Catherine, we've only just gotten out here."

Her baby boy nodded his head earnestly. "Yes, Mama, I've just made friends with Papa's horse, too! I can't leave her so soon! She might think _badly_ of me!"

"Henry, she won't think badly of you. She's a very nice horse. Now come," She held out her arms for him to jump into. "We must get you and your brother inside for warm drinks. Come along." He shook his head and held on to his father's doublet.

"Mama, we haven't even been on the grounds to ride yet!" Called Charles as he came up on his pony.

"Nor will you be, at least with Henry." She gentled her tone. "Henry, darling, you're too little to ride as of yet." Catherine tried to explain.

His fair brows came together in upset. "But Papa said I could have my own pony soon!"

"Soon, meaning not now." She hated when her baby was disappointed.

"Catherine, he really should have a little ride. You could come with us." Her husband offered.

She shook her head. "I don't really think…"

"Oh, yes, Mama!"

"Come with us!"

"I'm not dressed for riding, boys." She said as Henry handed off his junior to Charles who plopped him onto the saddle in front of him.

"Oh, we can have another dress made for you. Be a sport, Catherine!" He teased.

"Henry, I don't think—Henry!" In a quick swoop, the King of France scooped up his wife off the ground and settled her in front of him.

"Have an arm around your brother at all times, Charles. Let's go!"

Going off on a quick canter, Henry let Charles lead them out of the stables and onto the grounds. The wind nipped at their cheeks and Catherine sincerely wished she had chosen an even warmer cloak than the one she had on. Her husband's arm around her as they rode across the frozen grass, she let herself take joy in the thrill of the ride. Her boys were only a few paces in front of them, her little Henry whooping and laughing as his older brother skillfully kept them on track. They went a few times around the castle, eventually slowing to a walk although Charles' energetic pony was still going at a trot. As Henry and Catherine ambled behind their sons, she allowed herself to sigh. Why couldn't it be like this always?

"Why the sigh?" His question rumbled inside his chest.

"What?"

"You're sighing, Catherine. What is it?"

She sniffed daintily. "I'm still upset with you for taking out Henry."

"He was there when I went to collect Charles. I didn't want him to feel neglected." She felt him shrug behind her. "Besides, it's high time he spend some time around horses."

"Henry, he's only…" She turned around in exasperation to glare at him.

"I know he's young, Catherine, but he has to learn some time."

She knew when she was beat. "I'll add it to his daily schedule." His wife conceded grudgingly.

"Good." He gave a sweet kiss to the top of her ear. "Gracious, you're cold!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I said I wasn't fit to ride. You never listen." She answered snippily.

"Be that as it may, we'll go in now. Happy?" He said with amusement. She was so easy to rile.

"Very." Her husband hollered to the boys to make their way back to the stables. "Oh, and Henry?"

"Yes, Catherine?"

"My new gown will be encrusted with pearls, just to let you know."

"Yes, Catherine."

AN: I feel so much better now. Recommendation: If ever you feel irritated, read or write fanfiction. Really, it does wonders. I don't even care that it's two in the morning now. I'm happy. Fluff-tastic pieces make me so happy.

To CocoRocks: I do too. I wouldn't need to know about quantum mechanics…although projecting harvest yield doesn't sound too good to me, haha :)

To demedicigirl: I've changed the topic to avoid an argument, seems like something she'd do in front of the kids *shrug*

To smacked lover 22: I thought she would try as much as she could to have him enjoy his childhood for as long as he could, ya know? Glad it came across in the way I wanted it to. UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Let's not talk about historical Henry. I seriously wanted to punch his lights out. Honestly. At least in the end they were friends, so I was okay with that. Their goodbye killed me. Sorry. Ranting. Feelings. It's late for me. Heh heh…

To Reginald: Hey there, did you notice I purposefully made this transition into winter, kinda? Your prompt will be up next. Thank you in advance!

To Maya: Here's the update for you sweetie! I feel like it was really out of character, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I liked it. I hope you did too?

Prompts are always accepted with hugs and kisses.

News: Came up with this idea …yesterday? I was thinking of doing a discontinuous piece, like Assurance and First Light, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut rated M for… ya know. I thought it would be a good idea to practice such things so that I might get a little more efficient in writing such pieces and get over my paranoia that those chapters are rubbish. This chapter of Assurance took me an hour, and I'm hoping to get to that speed with M chapters as well. Granted, this chapter was around 1000 words and my M chapters are around the 1500-2000 range, but I think it could be possible. Just wanted to let you all know now since the site's ratings are at default for K-T. Read them or not, they'll be coming soon. Over and out.


End file.
